


Blood is Thicker Than Water

by orphan_account, quixotae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hogwarts, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Needs a Hug, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Bad at Feelings, Kim SeokJin | Jin & Park Jimin (BTS) are Mean GirlsTM, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Magic, Multi, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Sassy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sassy Park Jimin (BTS), Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotae/pseuds/quixotae
Summary: Seven emotionally constipated guys find their way around the wonderful world of witchcraft and wizardry. Follow their adventures and see them handle difficult family relations, experience gay panic and find true friendship. Some angst, some fluff, and lots of terrible pickup lines.⋆⋅☆⋅⋆Are you a basilisk? Because when I caught sight of you, I froze.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Part One: A Trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung!" Jungkook whined, earning a frown from the Hufflepuff. "How do I win him over?"
> 
> Hoseok looked straight into Jungkook eyes, his expression firm, in warning, "Don't you dare fuck with him."
> 
> Jungkook only smirked in return, realizing that being whiny wasn't working on his friend. "I won't!" He said, holding up a hand for theatrics. "I just wanna fuck him, not with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Character Profiles
> 
> ### Kim Namjoon
> 
> House: Ravenclaw  
> Year: 6th  
> Age: 23  
> Family: father (deceased), mother (remarried), younger muggle brother who thinks Namjoon is his hero.  
> Blood status: Muggle-born  
> Favorite Subject: History of Magic  
> Least Favourite Subject: Flying  
> Personality:  
> Extra (e.g. Quidditch player, animagus): Ravenclaw head boy, wizard's chess master  
> Wand: Cypress, eleven and one-quarter, dragon heartstring core, unyielding  
> Patronus: Owl  
> Reference picture:  
> 
> 
> ### Kim Seokjin
> 
> House: Slytherin  
> Year: 7th  
> Age: 24  
> Family: Comes from a family of powerful dark witches and wizards. Both parents alive. Has a younger brother but no memory of him.  
> Blood status: Pure-blood  
> Favorite Subject: Divination, Study of ancient runes  
> Least Favourite Subject: Arithmancy (sad. he only got a B+. How very disappointing)  
> Extra (e.g. Quidditch player, animagus): Slytherin head boy  
> Wand: Aspen, phoenix feather core, unyielding and 12 ¼ inches long  
> Patronus: hedgehog  
> Reference picture:  
> 
> 
> ### Min Yoongi
> 
> House: Ravenclaw  
> Year: 7th  
> Age: 24  
> Family: The only son of a witch mom and a muggle dad. The eldest sister is a squib, second eldest went to Beauxbatons and the youngest is a 4th year in Gryffindor.  
> Blood status: Half-blood  
> Favorite Subject: Charms, music  
> Least Favourite Subject: Care of Magical Creatures  
> Extra (e.g. Quidditch player, animagus):  
> Quidditch captain and chaser  
> Wand: Walnut, ten and a half inch long, dragon heartstring core, surprisingly swishy  
> Patronus: Russian Blue Cat  
> Reference picture:  
> 
> 
> ### Jung Hoseok
> 
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Year: 6th  
> Age: 23  
> Family: 4th youngest out of 9 siblings. Both parents alive, muggle born father.  
> Blood status: half-blood  
> Favorite Subject: care of magical creatures (the only class he's not flat out failing)  
> Least Favourite Subject: Defence against the dark arts (although, let's be honest, he's not too thrilled about any of them)  
> Extra (e.g. Quidditch player, animagus): Hufflepuff Quidditch Beater  
> Wand: Dogwood,, dragon heartstring core, slightly springy and 9 ¾ inches long.  
> Patronus: Wood mouse  
> Reference picture:  
> 
> 
> ### Park Jimin
> 
> House: Slytherin  
> Year: 5th  
> Age: 22  
> Blood status: Pure-blood  
> Family: Both parents alive, no siblings  
> Favorite Subject: Potions  
> Least Favourite Subject: History of Magic  
> Extra (e.g. Quidditch player, animagus): Quidditch captain, chaser and Slytherin prefect  
> Wand: Cottonwood, eight and three-quarter inch long, dragon heartstring core.  
> Patronus: Koala  
> Reference picture:  
> 
> 
> ### Kim Taehyung
> 
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Year: 5th  
> Age: 22  
> Family: Is believed to be an orphan Muggle-born  
> Blood status: Pure-blood pretending to be a Muggle born  
> Favorite Subject: Transfiguration (made it a mission to be the best at it so he doesn't have to expose himself as a metamorphmagus)  
> Least Favourite Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
> Extra (e.g. Quidditch player, animagus): Hufflepuff's Quidditch Seeker, metamorphmagus  
> Wand: Chestnut, twelve and three-quarter inch long, phoenix-tail feather core, quite flexible  
> Patronus: white wolf  
> Reference picture:  
> 
> 
> ### Jeon Jungkook
> 
> House: Gryffindor  
> Year: 5th  
> Age: 21  
> Family: Both parents alive, one younger sister (a 3rd year Hufflepuff)  
> Blood status: Half-blood  
> Favorite Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
> Least Favourite Subject: Potions  
> Extra (e.g. Quidditch player, animagus): Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team  
> Wand: Rosewood, nine and one-quarter inch long, phoenix tail-feather core.  
> Patronus: Bunny  
> Reference picture:  
> 
> 
> ## Reader’s notes
> 
>   * In this AU, Hogwarts is a university, not a highschool. Students graduate with a degree in Magic.
>   * Students receive their letter after completing highschool, usually starting around the age of 17.
> 


Platform 9¾ was packed and bustling. A conducter could be heard over the noise of the platform announcing that departure was in seven minutes. Jimin sighed against the glass, looking out from his seat. He'd already been on the train for hours just to avoid all the commotion. There was once a time when he had wished to be a member of that crowd, tearily hugging his parents goodbye as they drop him off.

That was a long time ago.

Seokjin, having had enough of Jimin's loud, consistent sighing, closed his book and stood up. "Let's go."

The younger boy looked up at him with a confused expression.

"We have to make sure the Slytherins are all settled." Seokjin said, pinning on his head boy badge. "What's there to watch from your window seat anyway?"

Jimin scoffed, standing up. "Families, I guess. Something we both only have in the legal sense of the word."

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

Namjoon and Yoongi looked up from their books in unison when their compartment's door slid open revealing a languid Taehyung.

The Ravenclaws stared at the Hufflepuff with growing concern, briefly exchanging looks. The kid had been acting strange since the day before.

"What happened now?" Yoongi asked, eyeing the boy's pinkish hair.

Taehyung sat on the window seat next to Namjoon. "Nothing, Hoseok hyung was being too loud about hinkypunks." He answered, leaning his head on the glass and closing his eyes.

Yoongi and Namjoon shared a look but before either of them could reach out to their obviously upset friend, the compartment door opened again.

"Jin hyung!" Namjoon abruptly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to tell you to check on your house." The Slytherin said, eyes going from Namjoon to the kid behind him.

Namjoon scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he's yet to get rid of. "I already did, hyung."

"Good." He nodded towards Taehyung who hasn't moved. "Tell your Puff friend to go back where he came from."

 _Trust me, you wouldn't want me to come back to where I came from,_ Taehyung thought to himself.

"Please don't mistake me for one of your many little house elves that you can bark orders at home." Taehyung said, eyes still closed.

Seokjin blinked, taken aback by his junior's lack of manners. "How dare-"

"With all due respect, you cannot impose your authority on me. You're not my head boy and this is not your coach."

Namjoon stepped in between them, donning an uncomfortable smile that was more of a grimace than anything else, "Hyung, don't worry I'll handle it."

Seokjin looked like he wanted to retort but Namjoon had a pleading look on his face as he tried to usher him out. "Tell him to change his hair color, too." He pointed out, giving Taehyung's now deep red strands a glare.

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

"Has Jin hyung been here?" Jimin poked his head inside the compartment, his eyes meeting Namjoon's.

"He just left," Namjoon replied, going back to rummaging through his rucksack.

Jimin's attention turned to the other boy in the compartment, a grin creeping up on his face as he dramatically slid the door open.

"Oh hey Yoongi, didn't see you there."

Yoongi's gaze didn't leave his book despite him not registering the words on the page. He wanted nothing more than to snap and look at the boy pestering him but he wasn't about to make Jimin think that he had won at gaining his attention. Yoongi would never allow himself to lose.

Had he seen Jimin pouting at him, he would've considered it his victory. The next thing he knew, the Slytherin was jeering.

"Hey Puff-face, the hell you lookin out the window for?" Jimin snickered. "Missin' mummy already?"

In a second, Taehyung was on his feet, towering over Jimin.

"Says the first guy on board so no one would see him get dropped off by a couple of house elves." He deadpanned. Jimin's surprised expression shouldn't satisfy him as much it did but Taehyung couldn't care less. He's got bigger problems to think about. He stared down at Jimin and spoke with such poison in his voice. "Now who's missin mummy more?"

Before anyone could react, Taehyung stormed out of the compartment. Yoongi sprang from his seat to follow him, bumping into a petrified Jimin.

Namjoon looked up from his rucksack, confused. "Where's Taehyung going? I found my stash of sweets."

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

If it was any other day, Taehyung would have felt bad for snapping like that. But his whirlwind of emotions was unforgiving and unrelenting. He could only handle so much.

"Hey," Yoongi pulled Taehyung by his arm. "Talk to me, please. We're worried."

Taehyung took a deep breath before facing his hyung. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You're so annoying." Yoongi frowned, squeezing the boy's arm before letting it go. "I want nothing more than to be mad at you for always keep things to yourself but I can't do it because you're clearly upset enough as it is."

The younger's dark red hair returned to it's normal black. Taehyung smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "I know you love me hyung," he said pulling the older into a bear hug. "Sorry for worrying you but I'm okay now. Thanks."

It wasn't long before they parted and Taehyung walked back to the Hufflepuff's coach with a small smile. But, still, it seemed like the universe was testing his limits.

Of all people he could have run into, it had to be a Gryffindor by the name of Jeon Jungkook. Not a day goes by without Taehyung hearing that that very name had gotten involved in some new questionable shit.

"Watch where you're-" Jungkook abruptly stopped mid sentence as he got a proper look at Taehyung. His irritated expression quickly morphed into a cocky grin.

"Oh hey, you must play Quidditch." He said, pinning Taehyung against the corridor. "I know a Keeper when I see one."

Taehyung only rolled his eyes. "Nice try but I'm a Seeker," he said, ducking under Jungkook's outstretched arm.

"Not so fast, love. How can you reject someone everyone would die to have." Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows, grabbing Taehyung's hand but immediately dropping it when Taehyung shot him a glare.

"I'd rather live, thank you very much."

For a quick second, Jungkook smiled to himself. No one's ever said no to him so it came as a surprise when someone finally did and, boy, he might have found an interesting game to play this time.

He pushed past Taehyung who was almost at his compartment.

"I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot." He extended a hand, hoping it wasn't clammy. "I totally knew you were a Seeker but we haven't really talked a lot before so can we be friends?"

Taehyung was tired, to say the least, and Jungkook was starting to piss him off.

"I don't mingle with the likes of you. I'm never going to be one of your conquests, so if I were you, I'd move out of the way."

Jungkook tried to reason with him but his protests fell on deaf ears. To make matters worse, his sister, who had left her compartment to watch the commotion, ended up laughing at him.

He'd never been embarrassed like that before.

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

"You have to forgive Taehyung. He's been pissy since we left the platform." Hoseok said as soon as he entered Jungkook's compartment. He was supposed to go after his friend once the spectacle was over but he figured using the guise of the commotion to sell a few of his small beasts was a better plan.

"Has he always been like that?" Jungkook sulked.

Hoseok was counting sickles and knuts, seemingly uninterested in the conversation. "Nope, he's just closed off. But he's amazing. Helps me sell my beasts sometimes."

Jungkook pondered. "So how do I-"

"Am I missing a bowtruckle?" Hoseok blurted out, cutting Jungkook off. He dug through his enchanted acorn pouch, his entire arm disappearing into the small bag.

"Hyung-"

Hoseok held up a finger as he dramatically pulled out a small cage containing a green stick beast. "Ahh there you are."

"Hyung!" Jungkook whined, earning a frown from the Hufflepuff. "How do I win him over?"

"Will you knock it off? He's my friend." Hoseok said a bit distracted by the bowtruckle he was feeding.

"But I'm your friend, too! Help a bro out."

Hoseok looked straight into Jungkook eyes, his expression firm, in warning, "Don't you dare fuck with him."

Jungkook only smirked in return, realizing that being whiny wasn't working on his friend. "I _won't!_ " He said, holding up a hand for theatrics. "I just wanna fuck him, not with him."

"Kook! Tae's a good kid." Hoseok carefully placed the bowtruckle back in it's cage and started gathering his things.

"I bet he's good in bed, too." 

Hoseok sighed deeply as he pocketed his coins, "Seriously man, if he's all you're gonna talk about. I'm gonna go. I still have the clabberts to sell."

"No!" Jungkook was quick to stand, rushing to block the compartment's door. Hoseok only gave him an annoyed look. "How many do you have there, I'm gonna buy it. Just don't go anywhere else."

"I have 14 left." He smirked. There was no way Jungkook would buy that many clabberts. He was almost positive there was no way that the younger had that much cash on him.

Jungkook's eyes widened. "Damn, that's a lot."

"Yeah, 3 sickles each." Hoseok motioned for Jungkook to step aside but the younger shook his head petulantly, standing firmly.

"Don't I get a friends and family discount?"

"Fine," Hoseok started, with a sickly sweet smile, earning a bright smile from Jungkook, "Five sickles each." He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading the intro to part one of our HP BTS AU! Let us know in the comments if you like it so far, we'll be uploading all of part one (7 chapters, each from a different POV following their first day back at school) now. Part two has already been written too, but we'd like to hear how you like the story so far and if you'd like us to continue writing. -♎ 


	2. 1.1 Taegi Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one of the rooms upstairs, Yoongi found a kid curled up on the bed crying and convulsing. He approached him with caution. The kid must have sensed his presence because he heard him speak in a weak voice. “Are you here to kill me?”
> 
> There was a pang of pain spreading from Yoongi’s chest. He whispered ‘no’ as he slowly approached the boy. Yoongi stopped in his tracks when he saw the kid shakily raising a battered wand in an attempt of self defense and Yoongi’s heart wrenched a bit more.

**Yoongi ~ 06:00 - 09:00**

Yoongi stared aimlessly at his house as if to bid the small building goodbye. It was not like he’s moving out permanently but it’s something he’s done for the past six years before he left for Hogwarts. And he could already see himself doing the same thing to the school castle once he graduates.

His eyes flitted to the shabby house next door. Rumor has it that it’s haunted from numerous accounts of muggles saying that they’ve seen their worst nightmares in there. But even after someone moved in, it still remained shabby and the most avoided house in the neighborhood.

This took him to a memory almost seven years ago.

_He just got back from Hogwarts at the time and the last week of his first year was hectic. Everyone was talking about his classmate, Kim Seokjin, getting pulled out from potions class one day because of an emergency. It turned out that the bratty Slytherin belonged to a prominent family that had enough power to do that. He wasn't sure as to what extent but they got the whole wizarding community talking._

_Even at their dining table, his mother was talking about it. "Poor child, I tell you." She was saying. "Yoongi, didn't you say you knew the brother?"_

_"We shared classes, yeah." Yoongi replied, suddenly losing appetite._

_He didn't know much about Seokjin as he mostly kept to himself. It wasn't like the Slytherin was friendly to him. But he did feel bad seeing him getting escorted out of the class with a scared look on his face._

_Word got out later that Seokjin's brother died in a freak accident._

_Yoongi's mother looked like she's going to ask another question but was interrupted by a loud crashing noise coming from the abandoned house next door. “Them muggles must be bothering the boggart again.” Yoona, Yoongi’s older sister, had said._

_It was only a week into the summer that he started to notice different people coming out of the house: one day it was a man, an old lady the next. At first, he chose to ignore and dismiss it as something to do with the boggart but he was up late one night and he swore he could hear someone crying._

_Yoongi had put on a jacket over his pyjamas_ _before he snuck out of his house. The grip on his wand tightening as he walked closer to the abandoned house. There was something about it that felt different. He would know since he used to play around the place and it didn’t feel as cold and empty as before._

_Maybe it was because someone already made a home out of it. Yoongi just didn’t expect to see a boy a couple years younger than him to be living in it._

“Oppa!” Yoongi blinked a couple of times before focusing on his rather loud younger sister, Hyuna, hauling her luggage out of their house. He ran to help her with it. “Is Taehyung oppa not here yet?” She asked him, eyes trailing to the shabby house.

Ah, Taehyung. How could he ever thank the kid.

Yoongi's mother had fallen ill that summer and their household, already financially stuggling, reached an all time low. If it hadn't been for Taehyung, Hyuna would have had to drop out of Hogwarts on her fourth year.

As if on cue, Namjoon called out from the back, his luggage rolling behind him by themselves. “Hey guys.”

Hyuna repeated her question to Namjoon, looking out to the back of the house in hopes of seeing Taehyung.

“He’s gone ahead.” Namjoon replied, making Yoongi snap up from loading his sister’s things. “Don’t look at me like that, hyung. I didn’t notice he left and I don’t know why. He just left a message."

⋆⋅ ☆⋅⋆

As they were driven to the King’s Cross station, Yoongi’s mind drifted back to that blasted house where he met Taehyung the first time.

_The last time he stepped foot on the back porch, the boggart went crazy behind the door and he never returned ever since. But this time, he was right in front of it and not one noise could be heard except for the crying. He took a deep breath and got in the surprisingly tidy house._

_In one of the rooms upstairs, Yoongi found a kid curled up on the bed crying and convulsing. He approached him with caution. The kid must have sensed his presence because he heard him speak in a weak voice. “Are you here to kill me?”_

_There was a pang of pain spreading from Yoongi’s chest. He whispered ‘no’ as he slowly approached the boy. Yoongi stopped in his tracks when he saw the kid shakily raising a battered wand in an attempt of self defense and Yoongi’s heart wrenched a bit more._

_It took Yoongi a while to convince the kid to lower the wand and let him help. Eventually, he managed to sit on the bed to check his temperature. He withdrew his hand as soon as he touched the boy's forehead._

_For a few moments, he had an internal battle with himself: he wanted to call for help but then he didn’t want to leave the poor kid alone. So in the end, he painstakingly carried him on his back to their house. The boy was practically burning and he felt it through the thick material of his jacket._

_Once Taehyung was nursed to health, he returned to the old house even after they offered to let him stay for a bit longer. Yoongi later discovered that Taehyung was an orphan and he has been roaming around until he came across the house next door. As for the boggart, Taehyung trapped it into a closet that the kid refused to say how._

“Hyung,” Namjoon lightly nudged Yoongi who has drifted to sleep. “We’re here."

Yoongi's eyes fluttered open and he immediately looked out the window hoping to find Taehyung waiting for them, but he didn't see him until after they crossed the barrier.

"Yah!" Namjoon gestured his hands as if to smack Taehyung on the head but he had good reflexes and dodged the incoming swat. The older resorted to tackling him instead, their loud playfulness attracting the attention of students around them. "Where did you go?"

Taehyung laughed into Namjoon's side hug. "Diagon Alley," he answered. "Why? Did you miss me already?"

For some reason, Yoongi wasn't fully convinced. He felt like Taehyung was hiding something and him being playful seemed forced. Yoongi could only guess it has to do with their trip to Diagon Alley the day before for Hyuna's last minute purchase.

Yoongi noticed Taehyung was acting odd ever since they got home, and him returning to the Alley on the morning of departure sounded suspicious to him, but he chose not to bring it up seeing how the younger was trying to pretend everything's okay.

"Yeah, we did," Yoongi said instead. He'd ask about it when they arrive at Hogwarts but for now, he was glad Taehyung was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Even on ao3 I'm pushing my Taegi agenda, albeit platonic. Taegi is still Taegi, I said what I said. - ♍
> 
> I'm so soft for Taegi ;-; -♎


	3. 1.2 Much To Think About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To take his mind off of a particular Hufflepuff boy, he opened the brown suitcase he was standing on earlier. As he was about to rummage the contents, Yoongi cut him off and asked what he's going to look for and why he's not making use of his wand to make his life easier.
> 
> Namjoon only scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile creeping on his face. "Uhm can't really use something that you're looking for." 

**Namjoon ~ 09:00 - 12:00**

"One of these days I'm gonna quit being a Prefect," Namjoon heard Yoongi say the moment he arrived. He couldn't see the disbelieving look the older was giving him as he was far too busy struggling to secure his luggage on the overhead compartment.

"Yeah that'll be when you graduate which will happen next year," he replied, tugging at the rope. "But pray, do tell what transpired that it upset you."

There was a soft thud as Namjoon assumed Yoongi flopping on the train couch a bit more dramatic than necessary. He's just thankful that the other two students sharing the space with them were crowding somewhere else. That or the fact that Yoongi was the only person willing to put up with him and his knack for making a huge mess out of his own things.

"How you manage to speak like that while stressed out is admiring to me," Yoongi was saying when the rope Namjoon was pulling suddenly moved on its own along with the rest of the luggage. Namjoon stumbled to get down on his other luggage where he was perched on. "I'm sorry I had to interfere with whatever it was that you were doing."

"Thanks," Namjoon muttered while wiping the sweat on his forehead. He took a seat, realizing that herding a bunch of first years was easier than having to struggle with a stubborn luggage. "What was it you were ranting about, again?"

Yoongi went ahead and vented how some Ravenclaws were playing around with pygmy puffs and how much he hated those creatures because they always make him sneeze uncontrollably. Namjoon has an idea as to where the small beasts came from. If his guess was right, then he has to enforce disciplinary actions whether he fancied it or not.

To take his mind off of a particular Hufflepuff boy, he opened the brown suitcase he was standing on earlier. As he was about to rummage the contents, Yoongi cut him off and asked what he's going to look for and why he's not making use of his wand to make his life easier.

Namjoon only scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile creeping on his face. "Uhm can't really use something that you're looking for." 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Yoongi groaned as he summoned Namjoon's wand that had rolled off under the train seat. "For god's sake close your luggage now before anything else goes missing."

Namjoon pulled out a muggle book before doing what he was told, laughing as he finally settled for the first time ever since the Hogwarts Express took off. "I wonder how in the world I manage to be Head Boy while being this clumsy."

"I have to agree with you," Yoongi muttered, taking an unbelievably large textbook from his duffel bag. "Sometimes I question why I even signed up to be a Prefect, I can barely organize my own life."

Namjoon, who couldn't seem to find the page where he left off, looked up to see Yoongi mindlessly flipping on his own book. "You're broke and you needed the scholarship."

"Ah yes," Yoongi replied with little enthusiasm while he flipped the pages one by one. "What would I do without it."

"Speaking of, is Hyuna going to apply for one?"

There was a pause and then Namjoon's eyes were met with Yoongi's somber ones. "I don't know, but I heard her talking about it at the Diagon Alley yesterday. I think she'll still try even after Taehyung reassured her that she doesn't have to."

Namjoon knew it was never his business, but it always made him wonder how Taehyung got that much cash to spare.

When his parents separated during his fourth year, Taehyung -who was a third year then-, offered his shabby shack to Namjoon without hesitation despite only being acquaintances through Yoongi. Right after the fifth year, Namjoon took custody of his 12 year old brother, Yeojun, after their father died and their mother having a new family. Namjoon was planning to move out but Taehyung insisted for them to stay on one condition: to let Taehyung pay for Yeojun's education at a muggle school.

At the time, he didn't think much of it when the responsibility of raising his brother was too big a burden for him. He was just thankful that Taehyung was very generous to help them out. But looking back at it, he never questioned where a student like Taehyung could possibly get enough money to finance three people's education, including his own.

Namjoon voiced it out to Yoongi who has known Taehyung longer, but the older only responded with a shrug and a solemn voice. "He's always been good at odd jobs."

"You can't possibly think I'm going to believe that," he groaned, tired of the bullshit. He just wanted to understand the boy better and probably a bit of his sense of righteousness couldn't sit well with not knowing. "I'm just suspicious because he always comes off as sketchy to me."

"Are you serious right now?" Yoongi slammed his book. "After all he's done for you, you suddenly want to question him."

Namjoon was silent as Yoongi continued to talk.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I know him entirely, because I don't. Yes he looks like he has a lot of secrets, but I respect his decision of not telling me. Besides he doesn't owe me that, if anything, I owe him more than just understanding him and being a brother figure to him." Yoongi sighed, flipping his book open again. "I know you still have your doubts but did it occur to you that maybe he's trying so hard to help us because we're the only family he has left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Don't we love overly dramatic characters with terrible trust issues and/or unnecessarily complex family burdens that may or may not reflect the writer's struggles but yeah we don't talk about that let's focus on Namgi. Don't we just love them? - ♍
> 
> I get Yoongi, I'd be triggered by Namjoon suddenly questioning Tae too -♎


	4. 1.3 Deal or No Deal But Without Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He let out a sigh of relief that no one had to witness him have another nightmare. But he has yet to gather his bearings. It was careless of him to fall asleep and render himself defenceless even after securing the door.
> 
> It was one of the things Lupin had taught him: never put your guard down even around the people you're comfortable with. Another lesson he had learned from the headmaster was to find something to hold on to, whatever that may be, whenever things overwhelm him because that's when he has the least control of his abilities. And in Taehyung's case, he had always held on to Yoongi.

**Taehyung ~ 12:00 - 15:00**

Everything was already getting too much and the school year hasn't even started yet. Hell, it has not been over an hour since the Hogwarts Express left the platform and Taehyung felt like he already consumed his energy for the entire year. He had always questioned whether coming to Hogwarts was still a good idea and considering how bad things were getting, he just might lose it.

He sighed deeply, leaning against the plush seat as an internal scream threatened to crawl its way out of his throat. Even though he had the compartment to himself, he didn't. The last thing he would ever do was to attract people's attention.

It's already hard not to stand out when his own hair has a mind of its own. He can always choose not to ace every single exam or dumb himself down just enough to not be recognized, but he can never control his hair changing colours whenever he's terribly upset. And if his reflection on the window was anything to go by, his blazing red strands were not the only thing that was back, he was also staring at the face he swore to never morph into ever again.

 _I should have never agreed to come here_ , he thought, shaking his head as he changed his face back into the _real_ one. Although at times like this, he doesn't know what was real anymore. Especially when as a child, he wore his brother's image more than his own, hoping to have at least half of the love and attention his older brother was getting.

The only time he ever got recognition was when his parents needed his ability to do their bidding, forced to do things that still haunted his dreams at night. When Taehyung found a chance to escape, he made himself promise to never go back to the wizarding world, yet there he was, on the train to Hogwarts for the fifth time.

At first he was terrified to go, especially with the thought of encountering his brother. But it was a risk he was willing to take if it meant being protected and guided by one of his kind. At the time, it was not such a bad deal.

_It had been a year since he ran away from home and Taehyung could proudly say that he had adjusted to the muggle life. The only time he used magic was when he had to transform into different people taking on quick paying jobs. Cleaning parks and walking dogs was not the life he used to have and definitely did not deserve but at least he doesn't have to spy, cheat, and torture people anymore._

_With the exception of being friends with the Half-blood household next door, Taehyung was certain he'd never have to deal with the wizarding world again._

_Or so he thought._

_It happened the day after Yoongi arrived from his second year in Hogwarts. It came as a shock for Taehyung to see his friend at his doorstep when he was supposed to be on his way to France with his family. Unless it wasn't Yoongi that was standing in front of him._

_Taehyung quickly drew out his wand, pointing it threateningly at the Yoongi impersonator. He felt his heart racing at the thought of his location being compromised. He was sure to leave nothing that could be traced back to him and it was uncharacteristic for an enemy to show up. Usually, they just attack._

_"Your reaction time is impressive," the_ not _Yoongi said with a smirk, both hands raised. "But may I request for you to lower your wand?"_

_Taehyung's knees trembled but he stood his ground, standing straighter. "Not until you reveal yourself."_

_"I will once we're out of sight." He said in a calming voice that almost convinced Taehyung to let his guard down. "I swear on my mother's grave I mean no harm."_

_Taehyung, having terrible trust issues but rightfully so, summoned the person's wand for extra precaution as he stepped aside at a good distance to make way for the person._

_"If you know me that well then you know what I'm capable of." Taehyung watched the person shrug, his figure growing taller and his face changing into a familiar face. Even after Theodore Lupin, Hogwarts' current headmaster, revealed himself, Taehyung was nowhere near comfortable._

_"That is exactly why I personally came here." Lupin motioned for Taehyung to sit across the dining table from him. "Will you lower your wand now so we can discuss it over tea?"_

_It took them the whole day talking about their shared ability to change their physical features at will. The sun had already set when Theodore rose from his seat for the last time that day and headed towards the back door. His figure shifting back into Yoongi in case someone was keeping an eye on them._

_"I suppose I can get my wand back?" He held out a hand to which Taehyung immediately placed the wand he had taken. "It's pretty unyielding, but I doubt it could tell the difference between two metas." He laughed at his own joke then coughed to collect himself into a calm expression. "I hope you consider my offer, Taehyung. You have so much potential and I believe I can help you use it for the good."_

_They have discussed already but Taehyung asked his question again just to be sure. "I'll never have to encounter them, right?"_

_"Well, if you're careful, then, not even your brother will notice."_

_Lupin promised him a lot of things that his sixteen year old self found quite convincing. Even so, he gave himself a week before touching the mug portkey the headmaster left. It took him to Hogsmeade where he spent a month to finalize everything he needed._

_He returned to his shack just in time to greet the Mins from their France trip._

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

Taehyung woke up gasping for air, his chest feeling like the wind was knocked out from him as flashes of green light danced right before his eyes. He felt cold sweat trickle down the side of his face as he sat up.

No one has returned in their compartment and as he began wondering why, he remembered that he had locked it in such a way that Alohomora would not work.

He let out a sigh of relief that no one had to witness him have another nightmare. But he has yet to gather his bearings. It was careless of him to fall asleep and render himself defenceless even after securing the door.

It was one of the things Lupin had taught him: never put your guard down, even around the people you're comfortable with. Another lesson he had learned from the headmaster was to find something to hold on to, whatever that may be, whenever things overwhelm him because that's when he has the least control of his abilities. And in Taehyung's case, he had always held on to Yoongi.

He was halfway to the Ravenclaw's coach when he remembered that he already went there and had caused enough trouble. Taehyung pulled his hoodie over his head with shaking hands and took the detour towards the lavatory where he saw Jimin already waiting at the door. He swallowed a lump on his throat as he approached the Slytherin.

"Hey," he started, gaining Jimin's attention with a raised eyebrow. "I apologise for what I have said earlier."

"Hmm," Jimin looked at him as if to judge. Taehyung prepared for a slew of insults only to be surprised by what he heard. "Not gonna lie, it hurt as fuck but then again, where was the lie." He scoffed rather sadly.

Taehyung nodded. "Still, it was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it. I provoked you so I guess I should apologise too." Jimin paused, eyeing Taehyung from head to foot. "I'm sorry but is it just me or you look extra terrible today."

"I would say it's just you but I have to agree." Taehyung chuckled sending the other into fits of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Istg there's not a single chapter that I couldn't write angst without lmao I guess this is what happens when you made the mistake of taking the first four slots of the story. Now watch me separate my characters in the following parts, will we see you there? We sure hope so. -♍ 


	5. 1.4 I'm Nothing Like Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sure about that?" Seeing Namjoon's quizzical expression, Seokjin grinned, continuing, "You don't miss, say… I don't know... Getting locked in a classroom full of pixies because the Hufflepuff quidditch team had had enough of your annoyingly strict ass?"

**Seokjin ~ 15:00 - 18:00**

Seokjin doesn't know when it started, or even when he first noticed it: the bone-deep exhaustion that had set in under his skin, like a weighted blanket that kept him down, suffocating him beneath it. Although he couldn't recall when he had first started on this path of emotional numbness and complete and utter indifference, he knew for certain he didn't always feel this way. He used to be happy, or… He used to care. He must have. _Right..?_

Seokjin groaned in frustration, peeling Jimin's blanket off of his body and hurling it at his friend's unsuspecting head. "What the fuck, dude?" Jimin shrieked in alarm, shooting him a glare as he held up his now-shut book, "You made me lose my page! And my great grandmother knitted this blanket on her death bed, treat it with some respect."

Jin let out an airy chuckle, rolling his eyes, "Like family heirlooms mean anything to you."  
Jimin shrugs, tossing the blanket into the overhead storage compartment before facing his hyung with an almost-serious expression, "What's up with you?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jimin shot a quick glance towards their slightly ajar coach doors before turning back to Jin, dropping his tone and speaking in a hushed voice, "You've been acting strange all day. Did- Did something happen? At home, I mean."

Seokjin groaned at his friend's words, suppressing a small smile. The very fact that he had a friend that knew and understood him so well never failed to fill him with warmth. Or just full-on stress him out. Having someone close to you means having someone you could lose. Someone who can be used against you. Vulnerability, compassion, trust; those were just a few of the many concepts that were deemed too dangerous to indulge in the Kim household. And it's not like Jin wants to be like his family; _I'm nothing like them._ Seokjin often finds himself repeating those words to himself like a mantra; but when that's all he's ever known, the lines are so easily blurred. Between what's normal and what's _dark._

"I-" Seokjin started, trying to ignore the worried expression on his friend's face as he scrambled for an answer, "Everything's fine. Nothing happened. Same old shit, you know?" Jimin nodded, not seeming convinced, but not pushing him either. He offered a weak smile before turning back to his book, recognising Seokjin's current need for space.

Seokjin sighed, collapsing further into his seat as he watched the landscape pass by through the window as they neared Hogwarts. Because, really, what was there to even say? _I thought I heard my house elf mention something about seeing_ the young master _in Diagon Alley. Why, yes Jimin, that_ is _what the house elves used to refer to my brother as. My dead brother. Who died under mysterious circumstances. Who we're all banned from speaking of under the Kim roof. Isn't that strange, Jimin? Oh, you think I'm losing my mind? What a coincidence! So do I! Oh? What's that? You think having a fake conversation with you while_ actual _you sits right across from me confirms your suspicions? Why, yes Fake Jimin. You do make some very good points._

Seokjin sighed, shaking himself from his thoughts. " _Jiminieee_ ," Jin whined, kicking at Jimin's shins.

"What now?" Jimin looked up from his book, looking slightly peeved.

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

⋆ ⋅☆⋅⋆

"Slytherin first years, this way. Hey! Asshole! Pay attention, I sai- _Oi!_ Stay in line!"

Seokjin laughed as he watched his friend struggle with the insolent first years, "Remember when that was us?" He gently nudged Namjoon's shoulder, nodding in Jimin's direction with another laugh.

"Oh god," Namjoon groaned, smiling despite himself, "I'm so glad those days are over."

"You sure about that?" Seeing Namjoon's quizzical expression, Seokjin grinned, continuing, "You don't miss, say… _I don't know._.. Getting locked in a classroom full of pixies because the Hufflepuff quidditch team had had enough of your annoyingly strict ass?"

Namjoon sputtered, shoving Seokjin as a slight flush rose to his cheeks, "I- We agreed to _never_ bring that up!"

"Oops. Must have slipped my mind," Seokjin grinned. Even after all these years Hogwarts' elegance never failed to amaze him. He took in the beauty of the great hall's entrance with a gentle smile before turning back to Namjoon. "Anyway… See you tonight," He winked sultrily before laughing as deep blush rose to the Ravenclaw headboy's cheeks. "We're on rounds tonight," He corrected with a quick goodbye wave and made his way towards Jimin.

"These kids," Jimin whispered as soon as Jin took his spot by his side, "They're driving me crazy, Hyung."

Jin stifled a laugh, "I keep telling you every year, you were exactl-"

"I was _nothing_ like these monsters. How could you even say that?"

"You were loud-"

"No."

"And arrogant-"

"I resent that."

"And-"

"I was an _angel_ and I won't have another word on it," Jimin huffed.

Seokjin smiled, ruffling his friend's hair, much to his annoyance, " _Aw_. Sweet baby angel Jiminie. The secret menace."

Jimin groaned, ready to shoot back a retort just as the headmaster stood up to begin his speech. 

Seokjin grinned, smugly elbowing him before mouthing ' _I win'_ and wiggling of his eyebrows at the Prefect. Jimin rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out childishly before turning his attention to Headmaster Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> This chapter was just the first really quick look into Jinnie's character. I !!promise!! he's not just going to spend the whole book acting like the angsty, brooding vampire of twelve-year-old-me's dreams lmao. I hope you liked the chapter AH I'm so excited for this book y'all. Just you WAIT for the all shit we're stirring :D  
> <3 -♌ 


	6. 1.5 On Wednesdays We Wear Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I assume that means you didn’t manage to woo him over summer as planned and he still hates your guts?” Jin laughed mockingly as he caught up to Jimin and fell into step with him.

**Jimin ~ 18:00 - 21:00**

“Listen up you dipshits, here’s how it’s going to work,” Jimin said shortly as he gathered a group of newly sorted first years just outside the great hall. “I’m Jimin, 6th year Slytherin prefect. I’m the queen bee of this house and I can assure you that if you cross my path in any way, shape or form, I will make your time at Hogwarts a living hell,” he snapped, a less than impressed snort from Jin heard somewhere in the background the moment he’d spoken the words. The first years however were plenty impressed and intimidated, most of them looking at Jimin and nodding meekly.

Keyword: most of them. There was this one girl who laughed dismissively, shaking her head and asking: “Says who? I’m not going to listen to some midget with pink hair”. A quiet gasp went through the crowd as instant tension rolled through the air, anger rolling off Jimin as his eyes locked with the young girl.

“Says I. Aquamenti.” he said, flicking his wand at the girl with a smirk on his face, instantly sending a splash of water at her skirt before turning to a Ravenclaw friend nearby. 

“See that girl over there? She got so scared of me she peed her pants,” he whispered, leaning over with a giggle, as if he’d just told the juiciest piece of gossip. With a school full of chatty teenagers the gossip spread like wildfire and within what felt like seconds groups of students passing the young Slytherin girl whispered to each other, giggling and pointing at the wet spot in her skirt.

“As I said, I’m the queen bee around here and it does well to remember that. Anyone else got something to say against that? ...No? Good,” he said, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. “Now, line up, two by two, and I’ll lead you to the Slytherin common room. The password for this month is ‘Mimbulus Mimbletonia’, though I doubt any of you first years are competent enough to remember the password, so just remember where we’re going and wait around for some upperclass Slytherin to open the door for you.”

“If any of you attempt to leave the line I’ll push you into the great lake as a ritual sacrifice to the kraken, we’ll have a nice view of the spectacle from the common room windows. If any of you manage to get lost I’m leaving you to starve, you can wander around Hogwarts for days before finding your way again if you don’t know the layout. That is, if the vicious ghosts don’t get to you first,” he chuckled as he started leading the group towards the stairs. 

Just as Jimin was about to lead his group down into the dungeons a group of Ravenclaw first years passed by to go up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw tower, lead by the Ravenclaw prefect and their Quidditch captain. “Yoongiii~” Jimin whined instantly when he made eye contact with the Ravenclaw captain, his voice going up in pitch as a pout formed on his lips. “You didn’t respond to any of my letters, did you not receive them?~” he pouted, to which Yoongi just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about having to show the Ravenclaw first years to their dorm while brushing past Jimin. 

"Whatever, it’s not like I care anyway,” Jimin snapped indignantly, his mood instantly souring, before moving on down to the dungeon. “Act all tough now but wait till I make you cry on the Quidditch pitch when my team annihilates your pathetic excuse of a team.” All that could be heard in reply was a laugh from the Ravenclaw captain, only serving to infuriate Jimin further. 

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

“So, I assume that means you didn’t manage to woo him over summer as planned and he still hates your guts?” Jin laughed mockingly as he caught up to Jimin and fell into step with him.

“Whatever, maybe my letters just weren’t delivered. I sent him like six over summer, I even included pictures of me tanning in my swimming trunks at my parent’s beach house. There’s no fucking way anyone would receive those pictures and not reply to them, _my hair was wet in them_! I looked like a five course meal in those pictures,” Jimin huffed, his arms crossed in annoyance again as Jin kept laughing at him.

"Really, only five course? I'd expected more of you Jimin, no wonder Yoongi turned you down," Jin replied with a sassy smirk, quickly dodging a punch to the shoulder from Jimin.

Together they herded the first years down to the dungeon and into their dorms before flopping down on the leather sofa with the best view of the windows looking out into the lake. It was their sofa, no one else dared sitting on it, and the first years who didn’t know yet learned quick enough that certain parts of the common room were spoken for and off-limits. Slytherin house had a social hierarchy which was to be respected, and Prefect Jimin and Head boy Jin were without a doubt at the top of the food chain. 

Jimin draped his legs over Jin’s lap, smiling as he let his body relax and they watched the lake creatures out the window. Jimin winked and blew a kiss at one of the mermaids, who smiled shyly in return before dashing off. “You’re impossible, those creatures look vile,” Jin shook his head with a groan while Jimin just grinned wide.

“You laugh now, but do you have any idea how much mermaid tears are worth as a potion ingredient? I’m just being smart by befriending them for business purposes,” he continued staring out the window for another while before smiling contently and leaning in to activate koala-Jimin mode and wrap Jin into a hug.

“I missed this, being at school, with you,” he said, to which Jin just nodded and smiled, for once no sassy comeback escaping his lips.

“Yeah… me too, it’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> So, how are we liking prefect Jimin and his friendship with Seokjin? I'm so soft for them ruling Slytherin house in proper Mean GirlsTM style <3 -♎ 


	7. 1.6 Bye Bye Baby(ies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please." If it wasn't for the million other thoughts currently spinning through Hoseok's mind, he would've cringed at how desperate he sounded, "Guys, I-" He paused, shutting his eyes with a heavy sigh before looking up at the two head boys, flitting his gaze between both of them, "I really need the money." 

**Hoseok ~ 21:00 - 00:00**

Hoseok had barely arrived at Hogwarts and already he was sick of it. Sick of the dorms. Sick of the teachers and their transparent judgemental gazes as they compared him to his siblings. Sick of the head boys and girls lugging around their inflated egos and misplaced sense of superiority as if being a member of the student body at a boarding school somehow translated to them having any _actual_ power at all.

Hoseok's eyes drifted around the Hufflepuff common room, watching the small dorm party in front of him with all the excitement of a child filling out tax forms. Oh what he would (but _couldn't_ ) give to be back on the fields, taming and befriending the beasts his aunt brought back to her farm. 

As if realising his thoughts had drifted to the farm, his acorn pouch shook violently, spurring his attention back to his surroundings. 

"I mean, can you even believe that?" Taehyung fumed from where he was pacing in front of Hoseok before collapsing onto the loveseat beside him. Taehyung sighed dramatically, flinging his legs across the elder's lap, only narrowly missing the pouch, which Hoseok barely managed to move out of the way in time, "Your friend's such an _asshole_ ."

Hoseok laughed, uncertain of what had the younger Hufflepuff so frustrated, "If you are referring to yourself, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one, bud."

"What? No!" Taehyung punched his arm before grabbing it when Hoseok tried to pull away and snuggling against him, "Were you even listening to a word I was saying? You know what, don't answer that, I know you weren't."

"Sorry."

"No you're not. _Jungkook._ "

Hoseok pulled away slightly, frowning, "I'm Hoseok."

Taehyung groaned, landing another gentle blow to his friend's arm, " _R_ _eaaaaally_?" He drawled, "Thank you for that brand new piece of information."

"But you just sai-"

"Shut up and listen. He's such a dick."

"I don't wanna hear about Jeon's dick."  
" _Hyung!_ " Taehyung whined, "I'm serious. He flirted with me on the train. No, sorry. I wouldn't call what you two do flirting-"

"Hurtful."

"Good. Shut up. He told me a pickup line. A _pickup line_ , hyung." Taehyung shrieked dramatically, "I mean, as the classy member of high society that I am" Hoseok snorted; Taehyung carried on, paying him no mind, " _Surely_ one can't expect a pickup line to work on me."

Hoseok laughed, grabbing his friends face and feigning dramatics, "Oh, come on. Pickup lines are great. Listen: Baby, did you fall from heaven? Because… Your face… It's really fucked up."

Taehyung shrieked, pushing Hoseok away and stumbling off the couch with all the elegance of a baby giraffe in roller skates, "You're actually the worst. I'm never telling you anything _ever_ again."

"Wait. Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be serious." Hoseok quickly grabbed his friend's arm as he began turning away, "I just have one question: are you a computer technician? Because you turn my hardware into software."

Taehyung groaned, ripping his arm out of Hoseok's grasp, and marching away, "Good _bye_ , Hyung."

Hoseok laughed as he watched his friend walk away before leaving the common room himself. Maybe Hogwarts isn't all bad after all.

⋆ ⋅☆⋅⋆

"Let him out to fly twice a day. Feed him three times a day." The second year repeated Hoseok's instructions back to him.

"Good, yes." Hoseok smiled, pocketing his earnings and waving the Gryffindor away, "A pleasure doing business with you."

Hoseok sighed, shedding his robes before leaning his back against the castle walls and clutching his pouch to his chest, gently stroking the smooth material as it quivered softly. The first time he'd sold small beasts and magical creatures at Hogwarts was in his second year as a last ditch effort at earning enough to help his parents. At the time, he was petrified, both for the creatures and of breaking the school rules. He certainly hadn't expected to be as good at it as he was. 

Hoseok's gaze drifted upwards, mapping out the constellations in the sky and smiling contentedly to himself at the stillness of the air. He briefly considered letting some of the creatures out of his extension-charmed pouch to enjoy the scenery too before deciding against it. _Probably a bad idea…_

"Hey." A voice echoed from down the hall, startling Hoseok, causing him to curse loudly as he dropped the pouch. He quickly rushed to pick it up, running his hands over the fabric gently, as if in apology, as he spun to face the approaching figure. The _two_ approaching figures; Hoseok groaned, instantly recognising them.

"Uh, h-hey. Hi guys. What's up?" Hoseok inwardly cringed at his uneven tone as he smiled (or, more accurately: grimaced) at the two head boys, now standing directly in front of him.

" _Hoseok,_ " It was Seokjin who spoke first, a genuine, if not apologetic, smile firmly fixed on his face, "You know you can't be here."

Hoseok groaned, this time out loud, "I know. But… Can't you just make an exception this one time? As friends?"

Namjoon rolled his eyes, a slight hint of amusement dancing across his expression, "But we're not even friends."

Hoseok feigned shock, clutching his hand to his chest as he spoke, "After _all_ we've been through? And here I was, trying to build up the nerve to propose."

"Hoseok."

"No seriously, you should see my diary, it's just filled with _thousands_ of Mr. Kim Hoseok encircled in hearts because-"

"Hoseok."

"You two just mean _that_ much to me. I mean, really-"  
"Hoseok."

"Every time you take away my house points and get me in trouble my heart just goes _woo-_ "

" _Hobi_!"

"What?"

Seokjin giggled softly, gently patting Namjoon's back as he scrubbed his hands over his eyes in frustration, letting out a groan, "You know the rules, Hoseok. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." Namjoon stuck out his hand, gesturing towards the pouch expectantly.

Hoseok shook his head, eyes widening as he instinctively hugged his pouch close to his chest, "No. I'll just go back to the dorms, okay? It'll be fine, no one will know. Just forget you saw me here."

"You know we can't do that."

" _Please._ " If it wasn't for the million other thoughts currently spinning through Hoseok's mind, he would've cringed at how desperate he sounded, "Guys, I-" He paused, shutting his eyes with a heavy sigh before looking up at the two head boys, flitting his gaze between both of them, "I really need the money." 

A pained expression crossed Namjoon's face at Hoseok's confession, neither of the head boys moving, seemingly lost for words at Hoseok's unexpected vulnerability.

"We can help," Seokjin finally spoke, Namjoon nodding along with his words, "We can figure something out, I promise."

"Just… It can't be this." Namjoon added, his voice far more gentle than Hoseok had ever heard it before. Hoseok cringed internally, silent rage slowly building in his gut. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get caught. He wasn't supposed to fuck up so badly and certainly not on the _first_ day. He wasn't supposed to go off to school if he couldn't help his family while in attendance. And he _certainly_ wasn't supposed to have these two head _douches_ feeling sorry for him. 

"Don't bother." Hoseok growled, dropping the pouch in Namjoon's outstretched hand before grabbing his discarded robes and stalking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> HI! HELLO! I LOVE THIS HOBI. HE'S SUCH A DUMBASS, I'M LIVING FOR IT. I mean,,, his character is high-key based on me and you know ya girl's a narcissist so :)))  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is definitely my favourite out of the ones I wrote for this part. I'm so soft for VHope's (taeseok? taehope? idk.) friendship. AND MY FAVOURITE DUMB, DUMB AND DUMBER (I'll let you decide who is who) AT THE END? OOF. WE GOING ✈️ SOFT FOR CHARACTERS THAT WE WROTE HOURS  
> <3 - ♌ 


	8. 1.7 Are we still on the Hogwarts Express?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tae,
> 
> Are we still on the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical.
> 
> -Jungkook”

**Jungkook ~ 00:00 - 06:00**

It was nice to be back home, Jungkook thought. Though it had technically been a return to school, after four years of staying Hogwarts nearly full time the school had started to feel more like home than his parent's house did. There were too many bad memories plaguing him there, or bittersweet ones which haunted him in his dreams. There were no nightmares at Hogwarts, no tossing and turning all night, and if he did find himself unable to sleep there was still plenty of things to do to distract himself. Though one thing he hated about nights at Hogwarts was that his dorm was located in another part of the castle to his sister's dorm, he was too far away to protect her now, too far to keep her safe. Maybe that was why his nightly adventures often took him to right outside the Hufflepuff dorm subconsciously. 

He let out a sigh before dropping down onto his bed, letting his thoughts drift back to the summer at his parent's house. He'd mostly spent it training for Quidditch and teaching his sister how to play. Though he made sure not to teach her too well, because he didn't actually want her to make the team. It might sound mean for him to wish for her to fail, but the sport was far too dangerous and his sister being on the opposing team would put him at a great disadvantage. After all, he'd get distracted trying to protect her from flying bludgers and other dangers coming her way. He’d happily risk his own team losing in order to keep her safe and he highly doubted his team members would take kindly to that. 

Still, they had fun and she'd actually been quite talented, soaring high over their hometown till their house was just a dot down below and the bad memories left behind. It was nice to spend time bonding with her without anyone else around, especially considering she turned into a little shit the moment her friends were present. Like just today on the train when she'd agreed with Taehyung on Jungkook being a piece of shit. 

Taehyung… How'd he never really noticed the boy before? Of course he’d seen the boy around before but he’d never _noticed_ him before, not in the way he usually noticed pretty boys or girls. It was like an angel had crashed into him on the train - literally, Taehyung had crashed into his chest as he stormed out of his compartment in anger and Jungkook took it as a sign of fate - and he'd never set eyes on someone as beautiful before. 

He'd also never been rejected that hard before. 

He scrunched his nose in annoyance, mindlessly tossing a Quaffle from one hand to the other as he laid in bed and thought of where he'd gone wrong. He'd done all the things he usually does, cornering someone dominantly, tossing a smooth pickup line accompanied by a charming smile at them, the one that made boys and girls go weak in the knees for him. Yet Taehyung had looked him in the eye, utterly unaffected and told him he didn't mingle with the likes of his. 

What did that even mean, the likes of his? He'd tried to defend himself by saying Hobi was his best friend and they were two peas in a pod yet Taehyung liked Hobi, but Taehyung just laughed and said, "Well, you don't see Hobi hitting on me, now do you?". His sister, in an ultimate act of betrayal, had nodded and said Taehyung wasn't wrong. If he didn't adore her so much he would have disowned her on the spot. 

He let out a groan before tossing the Quaffle to the other side of the room, changing into his nightwear, which was really only maroon boxers with little Gryffindor lions on them, and turning in for the night. That night, he was haunted by memories of bright red hair instead of nightmares. 

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

Jungkook woke up early the next morning, around 5am with time to spare before his first classes. He decided to spend that time working out and getting some Quidditch training in while no one else would be at the pitch yet. After all, a body like his wasn't gonna maintain itself. He smirked as he swung his broom over his shoulder, setting off into the brisk morning air towards the pitch. 

Jungkook was more of a night owl than a morning person, but there was no denying there was something magical about watching the sun rise over Hogwarts while he flew through the air on his broom. His parents weren’t rich, but they knew Quidditch was one of the few things that he truly enjoyed and that he was talented enough to perhaps go pro one day so they’d invested in the latest Firebolt model. Flying always made it feel like things were going to be okay, perhaps things were looking up for him this year. He'd already set his first goal and he was determined to achieve it, luring that stunning Hufflepuff boy into his bed. 

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

With millions of ideas rushing through his head on just how to achieve this he got showered and changed, making his way towards breakfast. As he passed the Hufflepuff table he dropped a note in Taehyung’s lap before moving on to sit at the Gryffindor table.

“Tae,

Are we still on the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical.

-Jungkook”

“Congratulations Jeon, you’ve set a new record,” Jackson, the Gryffindor head boy, said the moment Jungkook sat down at the table. Jungkook raised a questioning eyebrow at him in reply, wondering what he was aiming at. “You’ve never manage to achieve getting complaints about you within one night of being back at Hogwarts, but you’ve done it this time. Four formal complaints from your dorm mates, something about fourteen clabberts living in your dorm and biting their toes all night?”. Jungkook laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this one.

“Well, you see, they were lost and hungry… so I decided to give them shelter, because I’ve got such a big heart and all-” he said before getting interrupted by the prefect.

“Please save your excuses, I don’t care, just make sure it doesn’t happen again or I’m going to have to deduct house points already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> We are making it a personal mission to shove terrible pickup lines into each of Jungkook's chapters, are you sick of us yet? -♎
> 
> This was the final chapter of part one, let us know if you're interested in reading part two!


	9. Part Two: An Important Announcement

“Quiet, please,” The headmaster’s voice booms through the great hall, the voices floating through the great hall slowly dying down as everyone turned their attention to the headmaster. It was the first dinner of the year and the students were less than focused, too busy catching up with the friends they’d missed all summer to pay much attention to the headmaster. “I have an exciting announcement to make! As we all know, next year the Triwizard Tournament will be held once again, for the first time in many years. Instead of selecting a challenger through a random draw, this year we want to make sure we send the very best challenger our school has to offer. Because of that, we’ll be hosting a house tournament this year.” That got the students’ attention though, excited murmurs instantly crowded the great hall, students turning to each other and curiously guessing what kind of tournament they’d be facing.

“The professors of all major subjects will host a challenge that anyone may partake in, though anyone under twenty-one will require parental consent,” instantly, groans could be heard from young students who knew they wouldn’t get their parent’s consent. Jungkook’s sister was one of them, instantly trying to make eye contact with Jungkook with big puppy eyes. “Per house, per subject, the two students with the highest scores will have a chance at becoming the Triwizard Tournament challenger. Please, get your consent form filled out as soon as possible, the first challenges will be starting next week! There will also be leisure games anyone can participate in without consent. Now, enjoy the feast and have a good school year!”

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

“Please?”  
“No Jiho,” Jungkook let out an exasperated sigh, looking at his sister who’d instantly darted over to the Gryffindor table. He'd been expecting her to come running the moment the tournament was announced, but he also knew that his parents would never allow her to compete. The only reason he'd even be allowed to compete is because he's too old to need a permission slip. His sister wasn't dumb either though, knowing their parents weren't going to sign the papers she'd try to get him to do it. “You know there’s a good reason our parents aren’t going to sign those forms, it’s too dangerous…” he said, trying to sound stern, but mostly sounding hypocritical even to himself since he was planning to compete himself.

“But someone’s gotta defend the family honour, you’re failing just about every class so it can’t be you,” Jiho said with a whiny pout, the students who overheard her laughing at Jungkook.

“Oh bugger off, you can join the non-dangerous leisure games. I bet there will be gnome catching, doesn’t that sound delightful?” Jungkook smirked teasingly, suddenly not feeling sorry for her anymore after that comment. He got up and left his pouting sister at the Gryffindor table to move over to the Hufflepuff table himself. To sit with his bro Hoseok of course, not at all because of a certain other Hufflepuff sitting at that table right by Hoseok, not at all.

  
  


“You ready to own this tournament?” Jungkook asked with a cocky grin as he sat down next to Hoseok, some Hufflepuff students around them rolling their eyes at the two of them already. “I wonder if idiocy works like math, where two idiots cancel each other out into just being regular functioning human beings. If so, you might stand a chance,” Taehyung said dryly, poking his food around his plate with a disinterested expression. He was just trying to have a nice and quiet dinner, but of course the Gryffindor brat had to come fuck it up again. He genuinely didn't understand how Hoseok could stand to be his friend. 

“Wow, did you just use the stupify charm or are you a natural stunner?” Jungkook turned to Tae, ignoring his snarky comment entirely. 

“Right, that’s my cue to leave, I’m no masochist who willingly sticks around to get mentally tortured like this,” Taehyung groaned, wondering he'd done wrong in life to deserve this, briskly standing up and walking off to sit with Yoongi instead. At least the Ravenclaw students were composed, there was a lot less recklessness and stupidity to go around in that house. 

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

“I don’t get why everyone’s so excited, it just seems like a lot of effort for nothing in return,” Yoongi yawned at the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Namjoon. “It’s such a drag, and the most you get in return is participating in the Triwizard Tournament, but why would anyone want that in the first place?" He rolled his eyes, looking genuinely puzzled why anyone would want to compete. "I’m glad seventh years don’t qualify, that saves me the effort of coming up with an excuse not to participate,” he shrugged, going back to stuffing his face with the lamb skewers in front of him.

“I don’t know, researching the tasks and how to complete them seems fun… just the actual completion of the tasks less so. I might join in with the Herbology tournament, just for fun though, I don’t want to participate in the actual Triwizard Tournament. I’ll be way too busy studying for such distractions next year anyway with the exams coming up,” Namjoon replied, multitasking as he read a book while eating and chatting with Yoongi. “Besides, we know the winner will be either a Slytherin cheating their way through or a Gryffindor brute forcing their way through anyway.” 

“I heard that, and I’ll have you know I’d never cheat,” Jin commented instantly, turning around on his seat at the Slytherin table to face the Ravenclaw table. Taehyung snorted in amusement, mumbling something about Jin literally being the worst of them all. “What- No- I didn’t mean you-,” Namjoon stammered nervously, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Yoongi raised a questioning eyebrow at Namjoon's behaviour, mumbling something about bad life choices before turning to chat with Taehyung. 

“I’m just messing with you, I’ll be rooting for you at the tournament, since I can’t participate myself,” Jin smiled, ignoring the indignant whining from Jimin about how Jin was supposed to cheer for him instead. “Thank you Jin-hyung, I’ll make sure to work hard!” Namjoon said with an entirely too awkward fist pump motion before Jin turned back to his own table.

Yoongi smirking at him in amusement, tossing Namjoon a knowing smile. “You just said you weren’t interested in participating,” he chuckled.

“Shut up,” Namjoon groaned, diving back into his book.

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

“Do you think Yoongi will be joining the tournament? Do you think he’ll like it if I cheer for him? Do you think he’ll be impressed if I win the tournament?” Jimin rattled off the moment Jin turned back to him.

“He can literally hear you, he's sitting like five foot away from you, why not just ask him yourself? If we’re just going to talk about your crush I’m joining the Ravenclaw table instead,” Jin groaned, while Taehyung chuckled as he faced the Slytherin table. “Yeah Jin, join us and hang out with Jimin's crush in a way he’ll never be able to. Suck it Jimin, Yoongi lets me hug him at all times, doesn't it hurt to be rejected on the daily?” Taehyung grinned as he draped himself over Yoongi to prove a point, stealing some food off Yoongi’s plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Yah, get off me brat," Yoongi groaned, shoving Taehyung back into his seat. 

“Aren’t Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice?” Jimin snapped, and if looks could kill Taehyung would be very, very dead right now.

“Aren’t Slytherin’s supposed to be intimidating?” Taehyung shot back, raising a questioning eyebrow to which Jimin flicked a piece of food at him in reply. 

"You know I could curse you to the moon and back if I felt inclined to do so-" Jimin said with his usual sassy voice before getting interrupted by Jin. "And YOU know as a prefect you're supposed to be a role model instead of starting food fights. How sad that it's no use joining the tournament for seventh years, is Slytherin really going to have to depend on the likes of you?" Jin said with feigned dramatics. “Perhaps I should make a polyjuice potion to look like you and participate in your stead,” he pondered, making Namjoon snort in amusement and turn around to face Jin again. “As I said, a Slytherin cheating their way through...”

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Welcome to part two, are you sick of the pickup lines yet? -♎ 


End file.
